


It all started in a hotel room....

by 20CrescendoCafe



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20CrescendoCafe/pseuds/20CrescendoCafe
Summary: This from a personal diary I have set aside for me to look back upon and smile at all the good times I spent with Mr. Crepsley. He wasn't always bad but when he was boy did I know it.





	1. The muted t.v.

Walking into the motel room I thought I was alone, Evra had gone off to do some exploring and me well I needed some 'alone time'. But before I could flop down on the newly made bed and remove my trousers I heard something. Moaning and grunting. Investigating the mysterious source of noise I found the door to the room off to the side was slightly open, it was the room Mr. Crepsley wanted for himself. But there standing with his shirt off and pants just hanging on to his ass was Mr. Crepsley. He was pounding into the loud mystery person he had bent over the bed. He jack hammered into them as they moaned and called him daddy, the smell of his sex filled the air as they began to climax, it was a smell that was thick and musky, one you don't forget, one that you long to smell lingering in the air after you've shot your load it somehow gave you the energy to get up and wipe the cum from your chest with your shirt. It was very enticing I could feel myself growing engorged in my lower regions. "Alright I can't take anymore, this is too much, I can't cum anymore." The man below him moaned out. Pulling off with a growl Mr. Crepsley pushed the man to the side, tossed him some money and told him to get out. The man grabbed his clothes and headed towards the door, I ducked into the hallway before he could see me.

When I heard the door close I came out, looking around the hotel room I headed for the bathroom to take care of my own heated, engorged flesh. As I walked passed the door I felt eyes on me, looking to meet the gaze of a green eyed, red headed, Mr. Crepsley looking at me with hungry eyes and for the first time in my life I was scared of him but somehow his eyes and the smell of his sex aroused me. With his hand slightly in his pants he shot me a toothy, devilish grin. The way the light from the muted t.v. illuminated him almost made this seem like a movie, one that had played in my mind a thousand times. "Thought you were out with Evra?" His voice was gruff and deep with a growl that lingered from his previous activities. I gulped trying to wet my mouth to speak. He must have noticed this action because I could see his eyes narrow. "Get inside." He commanded as he stepped aside. My heart skipped a beat and I could swear that I was starting to sweat. "Yes sir." My voice was small, I could barely raise it with the anticipation that rose in my chest.

He closed the door behind him and locked the door. "Get on your knees." He was nearly barking orders at me but I did as I was told. I didn't want to upset 'daddy'. Getting on my knees I watched him make his way over to me all the while pulling himself out of his pants. He was still so hard, it was nearly leaking. It seemed that the person here before me couldn't handle what he was dishing out. I'm hoping that I could do the same.


	2. porcelain caps.

He stood in front of me the head of his dick staring me in the face, the smell of his sweat was sweet and musky I could tell he had been running earlier. I looked up at him but as I opened my mouth to speak a hand grabbed the back of my head and forced me onto the engorged flesh. I felt the head hit the back of my throat, as I swallowed around it in reflex I could hear a approving growl escape his mouth. As he removed his hand I started to slide off leaving a string of saliva between me and the now weeping head. So he likes forcing me? Ok I can deal with this. "Mr. Crepsley why are you doing this?" I looked up at his with doe eyes, I got a nice jerk out of his hard cock from this and a nasty grin out of him. There it was his hand again pulling me back onto his dick again. I soon began bobbing up and down on his manhood I could feel myself becoming harder as his fingers intertwined in my hair. His musky scent filtering up my nose filling my lungs with every breath I tried to take, it was overwhelming. With how fast he was moving I was still somehow able to feel his pulse in the large vein under his shaft. His fingers curled to a fist and yanked me off leaving my lips red and puffy from their abuse. All I could do was look up at him, he was ready to bust I could feel it. He grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me up, I was beginning to feel like a rag doll at this point. He tossed me to the bed, my teeth clacked together and I bit the inside of my cheek making it bleed. I saw stars when my head connected with the head board but seeing him loom over me with hungry eyes was enough to make me forget the blood that pooled in the back of my mouth. The smell filled the room and I could hear him inhale, his reaction was enough to make me bust he looked down at me with what I can only say as a fanged smile before he latched onto the side of my neck. As he bit down I gasped as I felt two large sharp objects puncture my skin. My arms shot up to meet his chest to push him off but he held my arms down to the bed before I could dig my nails into his skin. I struggled under him as he growled and held me in place. My breathing soon became moans as his tongue ran over my skin licking up some of the blood that started out of the wound. Leaving my neck he drug his tongue over the two prefect punctures and let them heal with his spit. His tongue was rough as it ran over my flesh, his green eyes just looked down at me, hands still above my head. The blood around his mouth, he was a sight that put Dracula himself to shame. 

I could hear a growl come from deep within his chest that just seemed to amplify when it came to his throat. He was a gorgeous example of a male and I needed him. I needed him in me, ripping me open and lap up what ever was left. I soon felt him move both of my hands to one of his large ones and his free hand move to my jeans where instead of unbuttoning my pants he started to shred them to bits leaving only my flesh. I waited in anticipation for what was yet to come.


End file.
